Commander Wolffe
The Clone Wars'' |Accessories =Commando Pistol Kama Helmet Rangefinder |Variations =See Clone Trooper |Years =2011, 2016 |Appearances =7964 Republic Frigate 75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon 75157 Captain Rex's AT-TE }} Commander Wolffe is a minifigure based upon the clone trooper Commander of the same name in the Star Wars Universe. Description Commander Wolffe is composed of three main parts, plus additional parts for accessories. Unlike most Clone Trooper minifigures, Wolffe's leg piece is sand blue, with white and black printing on the front of the legs for detailing. Wolffe's torso is primarily white with the standard Clone Trooper armour design printed on the front and back. However some sand blue printing is added to the top of the piece on both the front and the back to better represent Wolffe's armour. Wolffe's head piece is one of two non-standard Clone Trooper heads, the other being Captain Rex. Wolffe's left eye, mouth and some detailing on the face remain the same as the standard trooper face, though his right eye is entirely white, due to Wolffe having a cybernetic eye in the Star Wars universe. Other details added to the face include a scar running along the right side of Wolffe's face and a five o'clock shadow. Wolffe's helmet has the standard Clone Trooper helmet printing, plus sand blue printing in the shape of a wolf's head around the visor, a red triangle just above the visor, and three yellow stripes to the right of the triangle. Wolffe also comes equipped with a black kama, black rangefinder which is attached to the helmet, and two black commando pistols. Background CC-3636, nicknamed "Wolffe" was a Clone Commander who served under Jedi General Plo Koon during the Clone Wars. Wolffe commanded a squad in the 104th Battalion known as the Wolfpack. He lost his eye to Asajj Ventress at the Battle of Khorm, and was forced to wear a cybernetic replacement. Wolffe was involved in several missions throughout the Clone Wars, including the rescue of Generals Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker on Vanqor. His armor was originally painted with a maroon design, but after the Battle of Abregado where several members of the Wolfpack died, he changed his armor to a dark blue to honor the fallen members of his group. He also had vital role in the arresting of Ahsoka Tano, who was framed for killing Letta Turmond and the bombing of the Jedi Temple, by stunning the padawan with his blaster while leading a squad of Shock Troopers. Sometime after the Clone Wars, Wolffe had removed his inhibitor chip therefore preventing him from executing Order 66 in which become delusional about the Jedi. He, Gregor, and Rex had retired from the Republic and moved to the planet, Seelos, where Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb met them. Fearful of Imperial punishment, Wolffe contacted them about the Rebels' presence, but later sided with the Rebels against them. He and Gregor remained on Seelos after Rex departed with the Rebels. Lego.com Description Appearances * 7964 Republic Frigate * 75157 Captain Rex's AT-TE External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Star Wars Rebels minifigures Category:Clones